Soldier of the Dragon
by Aravilar Faenya
Summary: The attack on 31Oct1981 had an unexpected effect on Harry hurling the infant forward over a thousand years. Trained as a soldier of the Draconis Combine how will he cope with finding he's from the past. Crossover with CBT and SG. HarrySam Carter
1. Chapter 1

_**Soldier of the Dragon**_

_**Prologue**_

_Godric's Hollow, British Isles _

_Earth _

_October 31, 1981 _

"Aurora, how did James and Lily talk us into watching Harry for the evening again?" asked Remus for the tenth or twentieth time that evening.

Aurora Sinistra rolled her eyes in exasperation as she answered yet again, "We're watching Harry because James and Lily are meeting with members of the Muggle government to let them know the latest news about the war. Now as for why it's the two of us and not Sirius and his current girlfriend or Peter is because Harry can't stand being near Peter and Sirius is too interested in getting into the robes of whoever he's dating right now." Looking over at Remus and seeing he was about to ask why exactly it had been them who were chosen to watch Harry she said, "Who better to watch him Remus? A free-lance Auror who is as good as most of the high ranking Aurors and an Unspeakable aren't people to take lightly, about the only person we would have trouble fighting is Voldemort himself."

Shrugging Remus stood up and walked to the kitchen. Entering he put a pot on to boil water for some tea and asked, "Do you want anything Aurora?"

"Some of Lily's Chai Latte tea and biscuits."

Looking through the cupboards he found the package of tea and decided to try it for himself as well. Setting the tea on a tray he found a package of biscuits and put some on a small plate then put that on the tray as well. Getting the water that just finished he picked up the tray and walked back into the living room and set the tray down on the coffee table. Pouring the water and tea mix into a cup he was preparing to take a sip when he noticed that it seemed unnaturally silent and went cold as he realized what it meant. Putting the cup down quickly he stood up and pulled his wand, turning to Aurora he said, "Grab Harry and get out of here quick. Voldemort's here."

Aurora fought a quick debate with herself before running up the stairs to grab Harry and activate her emergency port-key. As she reached Harry's room and reached into the crib to grab him she heard a cold high voice hiss, "Reducto" followed by Remus screaming in pain as the spell impacted and exploded part of his body. Picking up Harry Aurora grabbed the locket that was her emergency port-key and said the trigger word, but instead of feeling the tugging on her stomach that signaled a working port-key she felt a slight jerk without going anywhere. Paling she tried apparating and only popped back in the same spot. '_Dammit Peter betrayed us all_.' Setting Harry back into the crib she drew her wand and prepared to start casting every spell she knew to protect Harry and slow Voldemort down as much as possible. Unfortunately she wasn't prepared for the door to simply disintegrate or to dodge the body-bind spell that followed.

Voldemort stepped into the room and looked at the woman he had just hit with a body-binding spell. '_Some of my followers will enjoy her, but before they get to play with her I must kill the child._' Waving his wand he levitated the woman and leaned her against the wall. "Now you shall see the failure of your leader's precious prophecy." Flicking his wand towards the child he calmly said, "Avada Kedavra." Turning back to the female he was about to grab her and activate his port-key when a large bolt of raw magic hit him in the side and destroyed his body.

Aurora struggled harder as she saw the Dark Lord's arm move to point his wand at the son of her best friend and co-worker, but when the green light of the killing curse stopped and became a white bolt of raw magic as big as Harry she stopped struggling and watched amazed as Voldemort was hit and disintegrated. After the body of the Dark Lord disappeared she felt the magic sustaining the body-bind evaporate. Somehow staying on her feet after the removal of the spell she stumbled over to the crib to check on Harry only to discover that he wasn't there. Panicking Aurora nearly tore the room apart looking for Harry and when she didn't find him she grabbed her wand and started casting every locating spell she knew of, getting no results she ran out of the room and down the stairs to use the Floo and alert the Ministry as to what had happened. Jumping the last step she turned as she landed then started to run through the door to the living room when she tripped over Remus' body. Paling she cast the only medical spells she knew then pulled off a charm from her necklace and grabbed Remus while squeezing the gem in the center.

Healer Grayson was enjoying what for the first time in months was a quiet shift when a pair of people when dropped in the emergency area by what had to have been a Ministry assigned port-key. Rushing over he recognized both of them as having started Hogwarts in his seventh year. One he knew was a close friend of James Potter and the other was Lily Potter's closest friend. Pulling his wand as soon as he reached the pair he started casting diagnostic spells and was relieved that the woman he now recalled the name of was only suffering from disorientation, though he paled dramatically and shouted for help before casting a levitation spell on the man and rushing him to the emergency rooms

Aurora stood up carefully as the last bit of dizziness from the port-key wore off and apparated to the Ministry atrium then rushed to the elevators to get to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Reaching the right floor she ran out of the elevator and almost slammed into Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Taking a deep breath Aurora said, "Voldemort attacked the Potter's and Remus is in St. Mungo's with a missing arm. On top of that Harry's missing after somehow destroying Voldemort's body."

Moody grabbed Aurora's shoulders and asked her in a gravelly voice, "Are you certain that the Potter's son destroyed the Dark Lord's body?"

Aurora nodded then said, "Unless there was someone else in the room under some unknown type of invisibility who could reflect the killing curse somehow."

_Potter Family Grounds_

_Luthien_

_November 1, 3033_

A red-haired man was jogging up the path to the front door when he spotted a bundle sitting right outside the door. Slowing he looked around cautiously trying figure out if whoever had left the bundle was still nearby watching. As he approached he was startled when the bundle squirmed, stepping up next to it he carefully shifted the bundle to reveal the face of a very young child. When the child's eyes opened the man was even more surprised to see that the child looked like a mix of himself and his wife. Picking the bundled child up he ran into the house and yelled, "LILY!"

A dark-haired and green eyed woman came running out into the entry hall and said, "What is it James? I'm in the middle of making breakfast."

James shifted the bundled child up slightly to show her the face. "I thought that this might be important enough to disrupt that since this looks like a child we would have had if we could."

"He's so cute! I'm off for the rest of the week so I can go get clothes and other baby supplies." Lily said while cooing to the baby.

Shifting the child James held him out for Lily to take, "Lucky you. Unfortunately I drew the short straw and have to take the beginning Mechwarriors through the simulators this week."

Lily took the baby and kissed James. "There's coffee and pancakes in the dining room. Now go get ready for work."

Twenty minutes later James had gone through the last of his morning routine, eaten, and left for work. Lily watched James drive off then grabbed her keys and headed out to the garage. Looking around she found the child seat that they had bought when Lily discovered she was pregnant almost two years ago right before she had miscarried and was told that she could never have another child. Smiling sadly as she grabbed the child seat she turned to her car and strapped the seat into the back and carefully placed the baby in and strapping him in. Getting in she started the car and headed out to the Imperial City to buy things for the child she had become very attached to in the short time he had been there.

That evening after dinner James said,"I know you want to keep him but what do we tell both of our families if we do? Beyond that we live in the Draconis Combine, orphans and adoptions aren't exactly something they like here."

"I know that James, but if we give him up then he goes through the child services system and most likely ends up as a menial worker after he reaches legal age. If we keep him we can keep both of our families' traditions of service in the military, besides neither of our families can exactly do much about it if we adopt him since there aren't any others who can have children in either family."

Sighing James asked, "Think your friend Dr. Heizman or however it's pronounced would be willing to do a discrete DNA test so we could try finding his parents? If we can't then I have no problem with keeping him as our own."

"She won't have any problems with doing that, after all she owes me for getting her out of trouble with the Yakuza on the last planet we were stationed on. I bought everything we'll need to take care of a child for a month or so while I was out." Lily sighed and softly said, "I hope we can keep him."

The next evening after Lily had taken the child to visit her Doctor friend for a check-up and testing she was cooking dinner when the vid-phone rang. Picking up the handset she saw the face of her friend appear n the screen. "Hello Liz. I have to admit that I wasn't expecting to hear from you this quickly."

Liz grinned and said, "I wish I had time for pleasantries Lily. Is James there yet? I need to talk to both of you."

"No he won't be back for another half hour. How important is this discussion?" Lily asked wearily.

Staring with a blank expression at her close friend Liz answered, "Extremely important Lily."

"Do you want to come here or would it be better for us to go to your office in the morning?"

Liz looked thoughtful for a moment then answered, "I'll be there about the same time as James."

James entered the house a while after Liz had hung up to find Lily still staring at the vid-phone screen. Walking up behind her he was about to shake her gently when he heard a knock at the door, walking over he opened it to see Lily's doctor friend. Raising a brow he asked, "You have any idea why Lily's sitting catatonic staring at the phone?"

Liz just looked at James and shrugged while thinking, 'If she's catatonic before even hearing what I found then it's a good thing I bring my field kit with me everywhere I go.' "You want to snap her out of it while I go try to prevent whatever she was cooking from burning too much more?"

James looked torn between taking care of the food and snapping his wife out of her current fixation. Caring for Lily quickly beat the demon of his stomach into submission and James went to carefully bring Lily back to the conscious world while hoping to avoid getting hit for whatever reason she comes up with this time.

Entering the kitchen Liz looked at what was in the oven and sighed when she saw that the roast Lily had been cooking was more like jerky then what it should be. Shaking her head she set the roast in the fridge while rummaging through the freezer and pantry looking for something semi-healthy and quick to cook. Just as Liz found a frozen meal she heard a yelp that could have only come from James after having awakened Lily, grinning she put the meal in the microwave and walked out to the dining room where James was rubbing the side of his face while tenderly poking at his ribs on his right side. Giggling Liz said, "You might want to try doing something besides shaking her or poking her side if you want to avoid being smacked next time James."

Lily snickered at what Liz said before she realized who had said it. "Are you going to tell me what was so urgent now or is it something that you're going to try and hold off on telling us?"

Taking a deep breath Liz sighed and said, "I did the DNA test like you asked and have some good news to tell you. The boy is your son, though I'm not sure how he can be since unfortunately Lily can't have any children."


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Just posting this and a couple of chapters for my other fics to show that I'm still around, none of these are finished at the most they're halfway done.

Disclaimer: All I really own is some of the plot and some of the designs for equipment used by the characters. Harry Potter and all related things are the property of J.K. Rowling, Stargate is owned by MGM and the geniuses that originally came up with the movie script, Battletech is owned by Wizkids I believe.

Chapter 2

_Luthien_

_September 12, 3032_

"Ms. Kinney where exactly are you taking my son?" Asked Lily when she saw one of her mot promising students leading her six year-old son down the hall.

"He asked me to show him the Astronomy dome so he could see the constellations from different planets, Instructor Potter." answered Elizabeth Kinney. Shrugging she looked at the child then at his mother and said, "He had such a cute pout on his face that I couldn't resist taking him there."

Lily smiled at the reaction Elizabeth's statement caused in her son and confided in a stage whisper, "Yes, even the Headmaster of the school gives in when he does that." Looking at her son she said, "Go on and take him to see the stars. Just make sure that Harry's back here by the time classes let out Ms. Kinney."

Elizabeth bowed and replied, "_Hai _Instructor Potter." Holding her hand out for the boy she said, "Come on Harry, time for you to see the stars. Maybe we should start with Terra so you can see what our ancestors saw for thousands of years until they started colonizing the Inner Sphere." Looking back over her shoulder at the door the boy's mother had just entered Elizabeth muttered, "Your mother would be better at telling you all the stories about the constellations seen from Terra though."

When Lily's favorite student hadn't brought her son back by the time classes let out for the day Lily decided to walk to the astronomy dome and see what kind of trouble her son had managed to get into. Entering the room she was surprised to see that Harry and Elizabeth were sitting in the center of the room with several noteputers laying around them and the dome showing the Inner Sphere and near Periphery. Quietly moving closer she heard her student explaining how to calculate the position a Jumpship will arrive at and how the Star League had computers that could do it in several hours instead of the day or two it currently took.

Watching in curiosity Lily was surprised when her son handed the older girl the unit he had been tapping then shift over to the keyboard near him and start tapping keys. She was even more surprised when the dome cleared and showed only the 12 systems commonly navigated to get from Luthien to Earth and then almost fell over when gold dots appeared in pirate points near the inhabited planets in each system.

Staring at the noteputer in her hands Elizabeth said in shock, "Of course the Star League ships also had computers that were only used for plotting jump points." Looking over at the boy she asked, "Do you know how you did this?" Getting a shrug in answer she continued, "I had the computers plot the jump point for a ship to arrive in Wolcott in..." pausing to look over at the clock on the wall and see what time it was she continued, "45 minutes. Think you could calculate it? Pirate point near the inhabited planet's moon."

Lily turned and left the room while trying to remember if she still had the contact number for her old unit's quartermaster. As she walked she didn't notice the head of the jumpship pilot program walking around from the other side of the astronomy dome.

Stepping up next to Lily Potter, Captain Hohiro Takashi said, "Well Lily, it looks like your son is some sort of hyperspace navigational prodigy. Any interest in setting a course load for him to become a jumpship navigator as well as an aerospace fighter pilot?"

Starting slightly Lily answered, "I plan on doing exactly what my family and James' family has done for the past five or six centuries and start training my son son to serve with the honor and discipline that should be shown by all warriors." Stopping at the door to her office she turned and asked, "Which is more important, that he trains as a pilot or that he is prepared to train for what he wants to do? My family have for the most part served in the aerospace services as pilots or marines with the occasional Dropship and Jumpship pilot. James' family has almost always served as mechwarriors with the odd infantry soldier." Entering the office she walked over to her desk and sat down then turned opn the comp sitting to one side and started looking through her contact lists and prayed that she had a recent location for her old ComGuards unit otherwise she'd have to risk the chance of being called back to active service just to get an address.

_Sun Zhang Military Academy_

_November 1, 3049_

Harry sat at the desk in his dorm with his feet propped up on it while glancing between the monitor sitting on it ad the noteputer that was held in his right hand. Occasionally typing something into the noteputer he almost jumped out of his seat when he heard "Hey Potter. It's the weekend and we got weekend passes, want to come with us or are you going to waste the weekend working on whatever it is you're always working on?"

"No Han. Unlike you guys I have to stay on base since the marines have the obstacle course this weekend, and if I don't want to be a disappointment to the Academy Commander then I have to do my best at both parts of training."

"I still think you're insane for agreeing to cross-train as a marine when training as an Aerospace Fighter pilot is difficult enough," said Han.

"That is true and my parents think I'm even more insane then you since I've managed to pull enough college credits that I only need this last one to get a Doctorate in Hyperspace Physics." Harry finally looked around at Han and three other students he was friends with, "Besides you know that we're not supposed to be leaving when the Coordinator is inspecting the Academy."

Shaking his head Han said, "You weren't paying attention to the afternoon announcements were you? The Coordinator left this morning due to news of some kind of assault on the Periphery and Lyran borders. All trainees who were supposed to graduate at the end of the month will be graduating in two weeks and get their assignments then. Though you won't have to worry about it will you?"

Harry shrugged, "Not really, I just have to worry about how the unit I get assigned to will react to being assigned a green officer."

"See you when we get back Harry. Keep going at your work for your college degree like you are and you'll be the first Doctor of Hyperspace Physics and improver of the jumpdrive younger then 26."

Hearing them walk away Harry called back, "I don't think that'll happen guys since I haven't figured out the power problem yet."

_Sun Zhang Military Academy_

_November 17, 3049_

"So, what unit you getting sent to Harry?" asked Han.

Harry studiously kept looking at his book and replied in a flat voice, "Can't tell you Han, though I will say that I'm surprised I was able to get into this unit."

Another of their friends said, "Damn Harry, you managed to get into DEST didn't you."

Looking over at his friends Harry grinned and answered, "Team 13. Guess High Command and the Internal Security Forces decided to set up a couple DEST teams with Aerospace pilots instead of Mech jocks."

"Any idea what your first mission is?"

Harry scratched his chin and answered, "Might have something to do with the invasion, but I won't know until I report for duty since DEST isn't in the military chain of command or even completely under the command of the ISF."

_Border near Smoke Jaguar Invasion Corridor_

_June 3, 3054_

"Dammit Potter!" Screamed Captain Takira. "You're supposed to be training them for fighting the Clans not you! Even the clanners can't pull a 15 g turn without killing themselves!"

Harry looked down at the monitors built into his current fighter. "Sorry sir, didn't realize I had turned that fast. Guess I can't go by what the others in the team say for how fast a turn is."

A sigh was heard over the radio. "Commander Potter, you mean to tell me that you were just starting to black out at that speed?"

"_Hai_ Captain. I was trying to bring myself down to the level of tolerance of the other pilots but I just can't do it for some reason."

"Just try not to destroy the fighter around yourself in maneuvers this time." A rustling was heard over the radio. "By the way, the marines assigned to our transport for the time being want a rematch with you on the range, something about it not being possible to correct your aim that fast."

Harry sighed, "Sir you know they just want to cheat some more." As he started to say something else a ping was heard from the fuselage behind him and an alarm started blaring in the cockpit. "Oh shit, I just lost my stabilizers. Preparing to eject." Reaching down to pull the ejection lever he felt the fighter jerk then start to spin. "Dammit, I just lost rudder as well." Pulling the lever Harry saw the cockpit canopy pop up and smack into the side of the fuselage as his seat went up. "Oh fuck", was all he was able to get out as a piece of ferroglass slashed into his left shoulder and blacked out.

_Private Medical facility_

_Luthien_

_July 20, 3058_

Soft beeping filled the room as Lily looked down at the figure of her son laying on the bed. Reaching out she carefully brushed his hair away from his eyes and waited for the doctor to arrive and tell her what could be done to help Harry. Shivering slightly she thought of what she knew of medical advancements and hoped that somehow the doctors would be able to do something about the eye that her son had lost since she knew that the family could easily afford to replace Harry's right forearm and hand with the most advanced prosthetic there was, just like they had done when he had lost his left arm at the shoulder in a suspicious training accident that was still being investigated four years later.

"Ah Mrs. Potter. I take it you're here to find out what can be done to keep your son in fighting shape?"

Turning slightly Lily smiled at the doctor who had just come in. "Yes Dr. Crosby. We're prepared to pay for another arm like his left one, but the eye is what we're worried about."

"Actually his commanding officer wanted to talk to him about that along with some ISF doctors." Sighing in annoyance the doctor continued, "I have a feeling that the reason for his commander and the ISF being involved has to do with the calls for a campaign against the Clans, but since neither of us are members of the Draconis Combine Mustered Soldiery or the Internal Security Forces we aren't eligible to hear the reason unless they tell Harry that it's open information."

"Actually Doctor you and Mrs Potter can stay here if you want, what we're about to discuss with him is something that will be public knowledge in one or two weeks anyway, and since we know that both of you know better then to say anything before it's announced we have no problems with letting you stay," said a woman wearing the uniform of the Draconis Elite Strike Teams.


End file.
